One type of road construction vehicle, commonly referred to as a cold planer machine, generally includes a machine frame and a cutting drum rotatably mounted on the machine frame. The cutting drum facilitates removing material from a roadbed, such as asphalt. The machine also includes a conveyor used for transporting the asphalt to a discharge location such as a truck bed of a dump truck. Typically, the conveyor includes a first conveyor section attached to the main frame and a second conveyor section pivotally connected to the first conveyor section. The conveyor is adapted to be folded for allowing the machine to be transported between job sites. The conveyor is folded by pivotally moving the second conveyor section with respect to the first conveyor section, such that, the second conveyor section is folded from the extended position to a transport position, in other words, from a deployed position to a stowed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,311 discloses a folding transport conveyor for a construction machine. The conveyor includes two sections that are coupled to pivot by a joint. The '311 patent indicates that the folding mechanism preferably includes two linkages and two actuators. Each linkage includes a drive link and a connector link, the drive link being pivotably connected to the first conveyor section and the connector link, the connector link further being pivotably connected to the second conveyor section. The actuator is coupled to exert a pivoting force at the pivot joint between the drive link and the connector link to fold the second section over and above of the first section.